In Solitudes Arms
by Blue Crow
Summary: Seto Kaiba is slowly entering solitudes arms. How long is it before his heart turns to stone? Theres only one person who can save him from himself. (SKxOC) Chapter 2 coming soon Please read and review


~A/N: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters in this story, only the ones I have made myself. I also do not own the amazing song mentioned in this chapter, my favourite band in the world (H.I.M) do. I hope you enjoy, and if I get positive reviews, I will write further chapters~  
  
In Solitudes Arms: Chapter One Sleeping Awake  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heartless, some had called him, spiteful, snobbish and cold. Many were convinced he was merely a living, breathing statue, but why should he care? They were all beneath him anyway...  
  
These thoughts kept drifting across Seto Kaiba's mind as he stared half- heartedly out the window, the usual scowl playing across his face. Lately he had felt hollow, even more so than usual. His surroundings didn't help much, either. Every single day he spent around wires, machines, and technology. The only sounds greeting his ears being the tapping of keyboards or the occasional buzz of a machine, followed by the annoying voice of his assistant telling him another of the mindless meetings he was to attend had been cancelled. He didn't care for friendship, only weak people need someone to lean on, he had always told himself. However shutting himself away from the world didn't help. There's only so much loneliness a person can withstand before their heart turns to stone. Unfortunately, this had happened a long time ago to him, and he had forgotten what love felt like.  
  
Sighing slightly, Seto Kaiba walked across the bare room and slipped on his white trench coat. He then wrenched open the door, and descended the many staircases that lead to the main entrance. A butler was waiting at the door, and bowed politely as Seto approached.  
  
"Will you acquire the limousine today sir?"  
  
"No" he mumbled in reply, as the door was opened for him and he exited his mansion.  
  
It felt as though he was drifting through a dream. He slowly made his way down the street, all the while his trench coat blowing gracefully behind him. Ending up at a set of traffic lights, he pushed the walk button and almost instantly the green stick man lit up. He crossed the road, and looking up, noticed the sky was a murky grey. The weather always seemed to reflect what he was feeling. He had no idea where he was walking to, but simply wanted to escape from his life, if only for a few hours.  
  
All around him people were staring. This happened whenever he dared to travel by foot. They would all start pointing and whispering, today being no exception. It hurts sometimes, feeling as though you're trapped behind bars at the zoo. He wanted to cry out and save himself, but even if he did, no one would listen or even acknowledge  
  
him.  
  
It began to rain quite suddenly, and sent a shiver down his spine. Seto had always loved the rain, to him it was the one purity that could wash away the poison he considered himself to be. He had walked so far and so fast without thinking, he now had no idea where he was. His long brown hair fell lank against his forehead, dripping from the rain. Looking down at the puddle that was chilling his feet, he noticed those same icy blue eyes and that same cold stare looking back at him. Self-loathing was building up inside his chest as he began to grind his teeth together.  
  
"Look at you, you piece of scum. You're worthless. You always have been. No one loves you; you know your brother secretly hates you. All those times you've shouted at him, scolded him, and for what?! Accidentally spilling coke on your laptop? Hanging around with Yugi? Hiding your cigarettes? You're despicable"  
  
Tears were now stinging at his eyes, as he realised what he himself had just said. He kicked the puddle, sending water flying everywhere, and began to walk slowly down an alleyway. He couldn't hold it in any longer, how he felt. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he balled his fist. Without warning he punched the brick wall with all his strength. The pain that followed was blinding, but he deserved every second of it, or so he thought. The rain was pelting down even harder now, and as much as he tried to deny it, he had to get inside, as he was beginning to feel numb, partly due to the fact he had probably broken his knuckle. He honestly didn't care anymore. A long, rusty sign was hanging directly to his right. It read "The Silver Crow" obviously a pub.  
  
Stepping inside, the change of his surroundings was quite drastic. Instead of it being an almost deserted pub with only a few old men sipping on some beer, there was a huge stage at the end of the room, a neat bar running along the side wall, and full to the brim with teenagers dressed in mostly all black and wearing silver jewellery. Smoke filtered through the air, and Seto took in a deep breath. He felt welcome here, strangely. Pushing his way through the crows, he finally reached the bar. The bartender was lining shots up, and pouring all sorts of alcohol into them.  
  
"What can I get for you?" he asked while grinning.  
  
"Vodka please, and lots of it" Seto replied darkly.  
  
The bartender slid a bottle down the table and Seto caught it. Realising what he had done, he winced in pain. His knuckle was discoloured and swollen, but he'd get it seen to later. Right now all he wanted was to forget his troubles and leave them at the bottom of a bottle. He picked the bottle up with his left hand and took a big swig of the strong liquid. The teenagers had started clapping and screaming as a band stepped onto the stage. They were obviously regular players. There was a spiky blonde haired guy who jumped over the drum kit and burst out laughing when he tripped over the corner-how pathetic. Next there was a rather strange looking boy with long black hair proudly holding a bass guitar. A girl with short white hair sat at the piano, and lastly a girl with long blonde hair held a bright blue guitar and stood in front of the mic. The song began and the audience quietened. Taking another swig of his vodka, Seto braced himself for some screeching metal song, but instead the sound that entered his ears was rather heart warming ... A few notes were played on the piano, as the blonde girl began to sing.  
  
Baby Join Me In Death Baby Join Me In Death Baby Join Me In Death  
  
We are so young Our lives have just begun But already we're considering Escape from this world  
  
And we've waited for so long For this moment to come We're so anxious to be together Together in death  
  
~The words to this song are exactly what I'm feeling. This certainly isn't brightening my spirits. Hmm...She has a very gentle voice, and is also quite beautiful...  
  
NO! What are you thinking? The drink must be getting to you! ~  
  
Seto opened his mouth to speak but struggled to avert his gaze from her.  
  
"Excuse me, but who is the girl on the guitar?" he questioned the bartender.  
  
"Oh her, that's Cecile Madison. She writes all the songs and composes most of the work. I must say she's very talented"  
  
He couldn't help but smile; she was beautiful however much he tried to deny it.  
  
Won't you die tonight for love?  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die tonight for love? Baby join me in death  
  
This world is a cruel place And we're here only to lose So before life tears us apart let Death bless me with you  
  
Won't you die tonight for love?  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die tonight for love? Baby join me in death  
  
This life it ain't worth living This life it ain't worth living This life it ain't worth living This life it ain't worth living  
  
Won't you die tonight for love?  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die tonight for love? Baby join me in death  
  
Baby join me in death...  
  
The band exited the stage and were greeted by extreme clapping and shouting. Seto's heart sank a little as Cecile walked through another exit and disappeared.  
  
He waited for 10 minutes, and was about to pay his bill and leave, when the double doors swung open once more and Cecile approached the bar. Deciding to stay a little longer, Seto sat on one of the bar stools. As she got closer, he could see she had just flipped her mobile cover up and placed it back in her pocket. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a black top with long sleaves. She sat down next to him and asked for some water. He turned to face her and extended his hand  
  
"Hi, my names Seto Kaiba, assuming you didn't already know who I was. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Cecile Madison, nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand. At that moment her phone began to ring, she took it out of her pocket, mouthed one minute to him, and pressed the answer button.  
  
A few minutes passed as her voice gradually began to soften, and then quite suddenly she put the phone down. The next thing he noticed about her he wished he hadn't. Her eyes were red and blotchy, she had obviously been crying.  
  
"Not that it's any of my business, but may I ask why you're crying miss?" Seto asked warmly. "My... my father has just died. So now I'm homeless, and have no family left..." she replied as more tears fell from her majestic green eyes.  
  
Seto knew exactly how that felt. He himself only had his little brother left.  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss. I know this is going to sound strange and all, and I know you just met me, but if you like, you could stay with my little brother and I for as long as you like. That's, if you want to?"  
  
"No joking? Thank you so much. I would love to stay with you" she said, wiping away some of the tears that were running down her cheeks.  
  
"When could we leave? I really just want to get out of here" she said smiling weakly.  
  
"Whenever you like" Seto replied smiling, as he stood up from the barstool.  
  
They began to walk out the door, and as they stepped out into the rain, Cecile stood close to him, and he held her in a warm embrace, letting her cry onto his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Woa... That was a long and strange chapter. Will they learn to love each other? She came into his world just at the right time, huh? Read and Review and maybe Ill post the second chapter for you guys =) P.s Won't be so long, I promise! ^.^ 


End file.
